


【佑灰】LA Texte Intégral

by jingzhongyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhongyu/pseuds/jingzhongyu
Kudos: 4





	【佑灰】LA Texte Intégral

今天来到粤菜馆却没有遇到熟悉的猫咪身影，问老板娘俊辉去哪里了得来的答案是文俊辉昨晚下班被一帮黑人抢劫，受了点伤今天请了假。从老板娘那里要到文俊辉的地址又去药店买了药，匆匆赶到住址敲了门。  
门吱呀一声从里面被打开，往日的生气不复存在，漂亮的脸庞上多了些许青紫。房屋主人很惊讶，他没想到全圆佑能找到他的住址。  
看到文俊辉嘴角的淤青，全圆佑又心疼又气愤，冷着脸拽着文俊辉的手腕进屋，拉着他坐到了沙发上。老式的沙发突然承载了两个人的重量，让全圆佑一个重心不稳陷了进去，这时才有机会观察文俊辉的住房环境。  
硕大的地下室空空荡荡，除了沙发餐桌和床也没有再看到多余的家具。即使空间很大，狭小的窗户只能照射进有限的阳光，让整个空间充满了一层雾气。  
文俊辉像是个做错事的小孩子，不敢抬头看他，手指搅着衣袖透露出主人的紧张。全圆佑叹了口气，心想他就这么让人害怕么？调整了呼吸温柔地说道“还有哪里受伤了？”  
“后，后背”文俊辉回答的时候也不敢抬头看他，低头小声嗫嚅着  
“转过去让我看看好不好？”全圆佑温柔地哄着他  
文俊辉转过身去，全圆佑轻轻地把T恤给他撩起来。只见背后一道半米长的青紫痕迹贯穿主人的整个后背，很明显是被棍棒击打。全圆佑心疼地抚摸在伤口周围问他疼不疼。  
文俊辉深吸了口气，说道“圆圆我没事的”  
“一会儿我给你上药，疼的话你就叫出来”全圆佑边说边拆开刚买的棉棒和消毒药水给他涂药。其实并不是多严重的伤，文俊辉咬着嘴唇从始至终也没有发出声响。过了许久感受不到湿润的棉签在后背摩擦，身后的人也没有发出声音。文俊辉好奇地转过头去唤他  
“不要回头”背后的主人把文俊辉的肩膀扳回去不让他回头  
文俊辉虽然疑惑也是照做了，没过一会儿后背便感受到一滴湿润。文俊辉后背一颤，心想难道他是……哭了？  
心里疑惑着就听到身后抽噎的声音，这时的文俊辉转身，好笑地看着他问道“是我受伤了，该哭的是我诶，你哭啥”  
全圆佑用手背抹了抹眼泪，犟嘴道“我才没哭，你看错了！文俊辉你这么大了都不会照顾好自己的嘛！你知不知道洛杉矶晚上很危险的，那些黑人……唔”  
文俊辉只觉得这时候碎碎念的全圆佑好可爱啊，可是他韩语说太快了都听不懂，好想让他闭嘴呀！于是欺身上去堵住了全圆佑的嘴，可是为什么好咸呀，文俊辉皱着眉头想到。  
说了一半的话语被吞回嘴里，全圆佑睁大眼睛看着眼中文俊辉的脸突然放大，为什么他皱眉头了？为什么他又离开了？  
“圆圆的嘴角好咸啊，我还以为是甜甜的，为……“  
这时全圆佑单腿跪在沙发上，一个起身便扑向文俊辉，双手扶着那人的后颈便亲上了那日思夜想的嘴唇。不同于刚才浅尝辄止的两片唇轻碰，这次全圆佑的进攻是猛烈的。  
地下室的阴凉也抵消不了两人上升的体温。瞬间撬开仰着头的小猫牙关，在里面疯狂攻略。两只舌头相互缠绕在一起，一点都不给氧气吸入的空间。小猫的双手轻轻地捶打在全圆佑的胸口，让他误以为是在撒娇，于是更猛烈地汲取对方的氧气。直到对方狠狠地咬了他的下唇才作罢。低着头喘着气问他怎么了？  
这时小猫因为刚才的缺氧双颊绯红，刚被亲吻过的嘴唇附上口水亮晶晶的一闪一闪，低着头道“后背，疼”  
全圆佑这才发现刚才乱了意识，把文俊辉压在身下却忘记了他背后的伤口。懊悔地想着伤口是不是又裂开了，小心地翻开T恤查看，还好没有大事。突然全圆佑眼光一凛，像是突然意识到了什么，问道“俊尼家里有套么？”  
“什么？”文俊辉一时没反应过来是什么  
“没事，你等我五分钟，马上回来”全圆佑在文俊辉额间落了个吻，便起身出门去到刚才的药店。选好了安全套和润滑液，暗自后悔刚才买药的时候怎么没想到，不然也不用再出来一趟。想着家里的俊尼还在等着他就不自觉加快了脚步。  
打开门一把捞起了还坐在沙发上的文俊辉，突然的重心不稳让文俊辉下意识地搂住了全圆佑的脖子问他刚才去了哪里  
“当然是去买了不让俊尼受伤的东西”全圆佑轻轻把文俊辉放在床上。因为文俊辉后背有伤的原因，全圆佑一直不让他躺下。可当密密麻麻的吻落在文俊辉上身的时候，他明显无力支撑上半身。只能双手搂着全圆佑的脖子半靠在他的身上，嘴上一直嘤嘤喊着圆圆我好想躺下啊。  
于是全圆佑一把揽住文俊辉的腰，翻身把文俊辉的整个身体放在全圆佑的身上。文俊辉的双肘撑在全圆佑的脑袋两侧，也不闹唤着叫圆圆了，突然就盯着全圆佑的脸静静地看着。  
“看什么呢？”刮了下小猫的鼻头  
“没事呀，就觉得圆圆好好看，第一次看到你的时候就觉得怎么会有这么好看的人”文俊辉描述第一次见到全圆佑时的心理活动，全圆佑仿佛在他的眼中看到了星星。  
“我也是”全圆佑说完便又吻了上去，内心欣喜原来他的小猫第一眼看到他也喜欢上了他。  
耐心地给他做着扩张，问他俊尼后背有伤，可不可以在上面。因为是第一次做，两人都没有经验。文俊辉颤颤巍巍地坐在了全圆佑的身上，身下的刺痛逼得生理泪水直流。重心因为不稳，双手一直十指紧扣全圆佑的手来寻找支撑点。这时全圆佑抬起上半身，抱着他的俊尼问他可以了么？文俊辉闭眼皱着眉头一直点头，一股视死如归的架势说道“圆圆可以动了”

从那天后两人算是确立了关系，每天晚上全圆佑都会接文俊辉下班，偶尔也会遇到出来觅食的李知勋，三人就一起在饭店吃着宵夜打打闹闹结束一天的生活。

那天休息日，全圆佑突然神秘地跟文俊辉说，带你去个好地方。拉着文俊辉两人驱车来到了Griffith天文台。坐着直梯上到Griffith天文台的观景台，只见文俊辉冲到前面，扒着栏杆往外看，全圆佑跟到身边却发现他的俊尼表情从期待变成了失落  
摸摸他的头问道怎么了  
”我还以为好莱坞那几个大字很大呢，原来这个距离好远啊！什么嘛！都看不清”文俊辉噘嘴道  
“俊尼看过《爱乐之城》么”  
“没有诶”文俊辉突然疑惑道为什么突然提这部电影  
“因为这部电影就是在这里取的景啊！你知道当年它角逐奥斯卡还发生了件大乌龙”  
文俊辉的注意力瞬间被转移，期待地问全圆佑“什么大乌龙呀？”  
“当年颁奖人拿错了颁奖卡片，把最佳影片颁给了他们，结果等全部剧组人员都上台拿了小金人之后颁奖人才发现颁错奖了”  
“什么呀？那后来呢”  
“其实本来得奖的是《月光男孩》的，后来爱乐剧组就极不情愿地把小金人让给了月光男孩剧组然后灰溜溜的下台了”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，那也太尴尬了吧，我要是爱乐剧组人员得尴尬死”文俊辉笑得靠在了全圆佑的肩膀上，随后问道“那部电影是讲什么的啊？”  
“是一对在好莱坞打拼的情侣最后因为各自的理想错过的故事”全圆佑叹息道  
“圆圆”  
“嗯？”  
“我们会一直在一起吧？”  
全圆佑这时握住了文俊辉的手，坚定道“会的”  
这时两人都没有说话，微风吹过仿佛更加坚定了说话人的语气  
两人沉默了许久，全圆佑突然开口道“俊尼，下次我们去离好莱坞那几个大字更近的地方吧！”  
“好！”


End file.
